


100 Words of Giles

by DHW



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: A collection of drabbles, ficlets and snippets about Rupert Giles.Chapter 8 M-rated, all other drabbles T-rated





	1. Unfinished Buisness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Giles_Shorts Challenge, 2017:** Marathon.

The stake is cool beneath his palm. 

It’s a race, he thinks. 

Not a sprint, but a marathon, the finishing line forever vanishing beyond the horizon, the darkness that followed snapping at his heels.

A fight with no winner. No end. 

He looks out into the desert, at the girl sat alone in the moonlight. A shadow amongst shadows, footsteps falling in the silhouette of his own, leaving no trace. 

He wants to call her in, bring her home. 

But he can’t. 

She’s not that girl anymore. Only the ghost of one he used to know, once upon a time.


	2. Nursery Rhymes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer_of_Giles 2017 - first line, last line challenge.

 

Giles started counting.   
  
_One for sorrow. Two for mirth._   
  
From his place in the shadows, he could see dark shapes moving silently amongst the graves.   
  
_Three for a funeral. Four for a birth._   
  
Vampires all, freshly dead, their bodies still bearing the sickly-sweet stench of decay, their eyes not yet accustomed to the night.   
  
_Five for heaven._   
  
His breath quickened, his heart pounding against the confines of his chest, as they drew ever nearer.   
  
_Six for hell._   
  
Closer. Closer.   
  
_Seven for the devil…_  
  
In the darkness, there was the sound of screaming and the scent of dust upon the midnight breeze.


	3. Snap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer_of_Giles 2017 - first line, last line challenge
> 
>  **A/N:** Last line (and the term 'Idiot features') courtesy of the wonderful Cabin Pressure. After a day of incessant listening, it appears some of it got lodged in my brain.

Giles started counting.

One. Two. Three… 

“Ow! Bloody hell!” 

New record. 

Buffy poked her head around the bathroom door, hair wet from the shower. 

“Giles?” she said slowly, her eyes darting between the Watcher and his houseguest. “Why is Spike bleeding all over the kitchen?” 

“Idiot features over there was trying to steal my Weetabix,” said Giles, glancing over at the Vampire. 

“So you put a mousetrap in the box?” 

“Yep.” 

“I bet you think you’re dead clever,” grumbled Spike, prising the makeshift booby trap from his pinkie. 

“I’ll let you into a secret,” replied Giles, smirking. “I sometimes do.”


	4. Hubble Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer_of_Giles 2017 - first line, last line challenge

Now, this was an idea worth investigating. Or so Giles thought, as he squinted at the dusty tome before him. 

The spell required three main ingredients. The first two were easy: chalk (for the circle, of course), and he had candles a-plenty in the office. However the third, the blood of a virgin, was proving a little more difficult.

Although…

He turned to face the Slayer beside him. 

“Don’t look at me,” said Buffy. “No longer of the big V –”

He held up a hand to silence her. 

There were some things he just really didn’t want to know.


	5. Bad Moon Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer_of_Giles 2017 - first line, last line challenge

Really, it was the humming that was most disconcerting. 

I mean, don’t get me wrong, the whole thing was pretty disturbing to begin with. The humming just kinda added to the general picture, you know?

There was a new Big Bad in town, this one of the Red Riding Hood variety. We tried tracking it and got sweet F. A. Not a bite (no pun intended). So instead, we try to lure the thing. And you know how that goes with Werewolves… 

“Really, G?” I said. “Bad Moon Rising?”

Giles just shrugged. Well, tried to. Hands were a bit busy.


	6. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 2018 First Line, Last Line challenge at GilesShorts.

\---

He was running away. Beating a tactical retreat, as his father might have said. This was a library, for God’s sake. Naked men in the history section were well above his paygrade. Still... 

“I beg your pardon?” he said. 

“I need pants,” said the man. He was Scottish. And naked. Very, very naked. “Undercrackers. Kecks. Skivvies. The old scrote tote.”

“Who are you?”

Important enquiries first. It was the Watcher way. 

“A better question would be what.”

“What?”

“See. Better. I’m a highland terrier. The name’s Wuffles.”

Well, that explained the accent. But not the rest of it, human-shaped and naked as the rest very much was. 

“You don’t look much like a dog to me.” 

“Full moon, innit?”

“You’re a…” Giles frowned. “Were…man?”

“Aye. Nasty encounter with a werewolf. Outside of the full moon, o’course. Thought he were just a man.”

“What happened?” said Giles, fascinated.

“I bit him.”


	7. Doctor, Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 2018 First Line, Last Line challenge at GilesShorts

\---

“What next, going to tuck me into bed while you’re at it?” said Giles with a huff.

“Only if you ask nicely,” Buffy replied as she rummaged through the first aid kit. She glanced up at him as he sneezed. “Geez, Giles. You look like crap. You need to lie down.” 

“I have a cold, not the ruddy plague.”

“Bed. Now. Or else.” 

It was at that precise moment Giles realised exactly what she was holding: a thermometer. He had a sudden, horrifying vision of where she might be tempted to stick it. 

“Think very carefully about your next move.”


	8. Dreamtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles Shorts (2018) - First line, last line challenge

\---

“Just don’t ask what I was dreaming about.”

“Don’t need to.”

“Oh?”

“You talk in your sleep,” Buffy said, settling between his thighs. “Well, moan in your sleep.”

“Oh.”

“Oh yeah. Comatose you is pretty vocal.”

She licked a long stripe up the shaft of his erection, a sharp bolt of pleasure knifing through her gut as Giles moaned her name in response. Pleased with his reaction, she took him fully into her mouth. His response was immediate; a strangled shout tore from his throat, followed by a harsh exhale as her tongue flickered against the tip of him. 

“Oh!”


	9. The Lambeth Lothario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giles Shorts (2018) - First line, last line challenge

“He's back.” 

Giles groaned.

“So I see.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“Me?”

“No, the ghost of Christmas past,” said Ethan, rolling his eyes. “Of course you.”

“I’m going to sit here, finish my pint and watch while he turns your face into mincemeat.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You shagged his girlfriend. Pretty sure that counts as doing something.”

“I didn’t,” said Ethan, affronted.

Giles raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, there may have been some light hand action.”

“Hand action?”

“Fingered her round the back of the Dog and Partridge.”

“And they say romance is dead.”


End file.
